Lady Neville
Lady Neville is a very powerful sorceress, dancer, and sword fighter. Her original creation was done on a livestream session with Toughset of a top-heavy dragoness doing a "squish" piece as a birthday gift to the character's creator. With thoughtful development, Neville has grown into place as the de facto leader of the house of Vaux (pronounced like 'vo) An administrative service hailing from a region known only as "Southern Province". During the past days of November 22 to 24th, 2012, interest in plans for the 2013-2014 Season would include her for the conceptual story series simply titled Laurentia Beyond! which includes her as the main character along with other characters. A schedule currently has yet to be planned but a series will be in the works in 2013. It is currently thought out as first as a multi-chapter series and more characters added to the mix. Biography About Laurentia : Main article: Laurentia Beyond! : See also: Laurentia (nation) The great continent of Laurentia is a land dominated by dragons of different social orders and skills. Magic and technology co-exist and is under the rule of the high emperors. The high emperors are the six ruling leaders of the land that where the children of vicious warlords who in times of old clashed against each other resulting in a war that killed millions. After a thousand years of rebuilding, the children swearing to never again fall like their parents did ruled in unison over the newly reconstructed land. The region is divided into seventeen provinces. Each having a set number of villages, towns, cities and metropolises ranging from medieval to technological but all work together for the common good and prevent another war from ever happening again. The land is so vast and the rulers know that they can't tend to manage every bit of deals the subjects need of them. So to secure their power they lent some to the smaller coordinated branches known as "Houses". They are in charge of the day-to-day operations that go around in their region and are the bridge between the people and the emperors themselves unless there's an emergency or the people go to the emperors directly. There are six houses in Laurentia: Malley, Ubach, Fliess, Laurentia Prime, Texa and Vaux. The head of each house is called ether a Lady (Mistress) or Master. Bound by the rule of the emperors and the people. A house leader is forbidden to step on the will of the people while at the same time must follow the will of the emperors. Enter Neville Vaux Neville was born different from the other females in the Vaux family only suffering from a genetic condition known as heterochromia, her right eye matches the membranes of her body while the left is a vibrant red. In old Laurentian culture, having two differently colored eyes is a bad omen. Which sadly for Neville her family being traditionalists makes her the object of being the odd one out. Her older sister Syne was the only one who cared for her so much. Into her teen years. Neville blossomed into womanhood with a vengeance. As if having eyes of different colors were bad enough, a growth spurt in both her height and her bust didn't help her much ether. A trait she curses for because of her being part of a long line of large-chested Vaux women. This leads to her being very rebellious and defensive for her age. Her height and great breasts didn't stop her from picking fights with roughhouses and hitting on strong, good-looking males rather than preparing her duties should something befalls her sister. In her spare time when not being unruly, she practices magic of various degrees that may be useful to her should the need arises but keeps it a secret from her family for they are also against magic in accordance to their traditionalist ways. Captain Kitlinger is the one Neville respects for also in secret, they trained together in both sword-fighting and hand to hand combat, a practice a house member is never allowed to do but as her rebellious nature needs. Becoming the Seventh Lady One day during a wrestling session with Kitlinger a messenger arrived with terrible news. Syne has abruptly abandoned her post as Lady of the House. Neville arrives to discover that the organization is in chaos searching high and low for Syne's whereabouts but with little success. The imperial representative approaches Neville and tells her that as long Syne is out of office, Neville has to take her place. It was a reluctant move but she can't let her sister down in a time the house is in crisis and takes the position of Seventh Lady of the House of Vaux. The first few days where rough at first as the young dragon gets a crash course in inter-regional politics and state from advisors making sure she doesn't screw up on the job. Feeling board while worrying of why her sister would leave everything behind, when suddenly a dragon with burning black eyes appeared before her speaking in a strange language until he mentioned her sisters name before lunging at her. Stopped by Kitlinger and his troops, the dragon brutally killed three of his men and injured the rest including the Captain leaving Neville open to attack. She had learned to fight before but the skills this beast had was unmatched leaving her battered and bruised. She had no choice but to use her newly useful magic to use against this monster. She discovers that the dragons is possessed and manages to remove it from the innocent male. In making its escape, Neville grabs the captains sword and throws it straight into its heart. Screaming in pain, Neville wasted no time in demanding of what has happened to her sister but still only spoke gibberish before shattering like glass on the floor. As everything slowly recovered, Neville orders a full search for her Sister while she works on the meaning of the demons words. All she wanted was the have a normal life free from the stress of becoming a lady of a piece of land but now all her time is concentrated in finding her sister and diving herself into what could be the the coming of another war. Other Info *Neville is born with a condition known as Heterochromia iridium. Meaning she is born with two eyes of different color. In the culture of her people, having such a condition was considered a bad omen especially for sorcerers. *Neville was actually a placeholder name during the commission session. Other names were considered based around "chev" such as Cheville, Chevelle, Chevexelle and Chevixele. *Made during a livestream session before November 21st 2012 and is made a self-given birthday gift on the creator's 28th birthday. Category:Laurentia Beyond!